1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Chinese herb decoction heating pot for decocting Chinese herbs with light rays, preferably, with infrared rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
When Chinese herbs are decocted, some Chinese herbs and water of about 7 hobs (1 hob=0.381 U.S. pint) are placed in a pot, and then must be decocted for a long time until the amount of the Chinese herb fluid is reduced to about 1 hob. In order to make red ginseng, ginseng and water are placed together in a container and then must be boiled for 48 hours or longer.
As described above, apparatuses for decocting Chinese herbs or those for boiling ginseng to make red ginseng have been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 87-4352, Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 14210, 47911, and 059092, Japanese Utility Model Registration Nos. 1775361 and 1954554, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,275.
For example, "Chinese herb decocting pot using far infrared rays" has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 87-4352. The invention"Chinese herb decocting pot using far infrared rays" comprises a far infrared ceramic heater, an exterior pot made of thermotempered glass and installed in contact with the ceramic heater, an interior pot installed inside the exterior pot, and a ceramic filtering plate attached on the bottom of the interior pot. Infrared rays generated from the ceramic heater heats a medicinal fluid and Chinese herbs by concentratedly heating the bottom of the pot.
However, these apparatuses have the following problems.
First, since Chinese herbs are decocted by the ceramic heater concentratedly heating the bottom of the internal pot, the medicinal fluid or the Chinese herbs are scorched or burnt. That is, the Chinese herbs typically contain many herbal medicines and mineral matters, and the mineral matters, horns, bones, clams, etc. are settled without floating on the water. Thus, in the course of decocting these Chinese herbs, the horns, bones, clams, etc., are piled up thickly on or scorched and stick to the bottom of the pot, and they are burnt in the worse case. Also, in order to make red ginseng, ginseng and water are placed together in a pot and then must be boiled for 48 hours or longer. Here, as the water evaporates, the ginseng is scorched or burnt on the bottom of the pot. Hence, much care is required to decoct Chinese herbs or ginseng for a long period of time.
Second, infrared rays generated from the ceramic heater are not entirely absorbed to the interior pot and the filtering plate but partially reflected by them to be discharged to the outside of the exterior pot. Thus, thermal efficiency is not good.
Third, the interior pot and the filtering plate are installed inside the exterior pot, so that it is inconvenient to use them. Also, the manufacturing costs are increased.